


«Но хомо»

by ladyxenia



Category: RPS, SLOVO, Slovo EKB, Slovo NN, Zlovo EKB, russian rap
Genre: Breathplay, Dorks, Frottage, Horny dorks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ruined Underwear, Slovo EKB - Freeform, Zlovo EKB - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: Бывают стоп-слова, а бывают, видимо, гоу-слова. У Дани это — ироничное «но хомо». Под это «но хомо» они уже несколько раз сосались, один раз дрочили набрудершафт, и один раз Даня пытался ему отсосать. А сейчас, значит, вот это.





	«Но хомо»

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asahisama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahisama/gifts).

> Писалось для Асахи на кинктобер, но все заказанные ключи проёбаны, УПС XD

Долго обижаться на Даню не получается. Он долбоёб и разъебай, это Макс давно понимал. Что с него взять. Везёт ему, блядь, на талантливых ебантяев.

Разозлился он на баттле сильно. Но легко было злиться на дурня, который с невинным еблом фристайлит про обоссанные кеды. На дурня, который валяется рядом на диване в одних трусах, мокрый после душа, и ржёт с твоих пьяных шуток, злиться трудней. Даня весело зыркает на него из-под длинной чёлки, смеётся. Ёрзает, то и дело тыкая Макса то коленкой, то локтем.

— Да уймись ты, — пихает его в бок Макс. — Синяков наставишь.

Даня взбрыкивает всеми конечностями, как от щекотки. Максу чуть не прилетает по ебалу и промеж ног одновременно, он еле успевает увернуться.

— Да блядь! — возмущается Макс.

Даня заливисто хохочет. Смотрит на Макса сияющими глазами. Весело скалится, по-звериному показывая острые клычки.

Макс перекатывается на спину и бессильно откидывается башкой на подушку.

Даня решает, что это приглашение забраться на него верхом. Седлает максов пах, склоняется над лицом и очень доверительно говорит:

— Знаешь, — и тянет губы ещё шире. — Я вот думал, что ты там на баттле меня придушишь.

Макс закрыл бы глаза, но прямо сейчас это значило бы принять поражение. А сдаваться он не собирается. Даня, халтурщик ебаный, этого не заслуживает.

— Знаешь, — передразнивает Макс интонацию Дани, — Я вот тоже думал, что тебя придушу.

Даня, глядя ему в глаза, качает тазом, проезжаясь по члену. И, явно наслаждаясь охуевшим максовым лицом, весело предлагает:

— Можем щас попробовать.

Макс закатывает глаза.

Даня перестаёт ёрзать тощей задницей по промежности Макса. Сползает с него, устраиваясь под боком, и затихает. Лежит спокойнёхонько. Вот так бы лежал с самого начала, Макс бы давно уже счастливо заснул.

— Не, правда, — говорит вдруг Даня немного смущённо. — Если ты хочешь, то я... Ну. — Нащупывает максову руку, хватает по-обезьяньему пальцами и тянет к своей шее. — Но хомо!

Макс мысленно матерится в потолок.

Бывают стоп-слова, а бывают, видимо, гоу-слова. И у Дани это — ироничное «но хомо». Под это «но хомо» они уже несколько раз сосались, один раз дрочили набрудершафт, не трогая друг друга нигде, кроме членов. И один раз Даня пытался ему отсосать. Вот только Макс не был готов к тому, чтобы его хуй исполосовали зубами, а Даня, по ходу, не был готов за ними следить. А сейчас, значит, вот это.

Интересненько, блядь.

Даня прижимает его ладонь у себя под горлом, и замирает. Ждёт.

Макс прикрывает глаза — Даня, балбес, опять выиграл — и неуверенно сдавливает пальцы. Совсем легко. Даня охает и толкается тазом ему в бедро. У него ого как стоит. 

— Но хомо, да? — ехидно усмехается Макс и смотрит на Даню.

Даня, с заметным румянцем на мягких щеках, глядит на него довольно из-под ресниц. Дышит улыбающимся ртом. Говорит с лукавой чертинкой во взгляде:

— Ага-а-а...

И снова толкается Максу в бедро.

Макс думает: «Так, блядь!» Поворачивается набок, сгребает Даню в охапку, перекатывает его, как огромную куклу, к себе спиной, подтягивается сам как можно ближе, вжимаясь членом чуть ниже копчика. Сжимает данин стояк через ткань трусов. Проталкивает вторую руку под Даней и хватает его за шею, утыкаясь лбом в затылок.

Даня трётся задницей о его стояк и задирает подбородок, приглашающе подставляя горло.

Макс стискивает пальцы немного сильнее, слышит сдавленное данино: «Ох, бля». Двигает тазом, вдавливая член в ложбинку между даниных ягодиц. Начинает поддрачивать Дане сквозь трусы. Двигает пальцами его на шее вверх и вниз в такт, иногда пробуя сжать сильнее. Каждый раз, когда он стискивает пальцы, Даня вздрагивает, активнее поддаёт тазом, сильнее обтираясь задом об его член. 

— Чё, нравится? — шепчет Макс Дане над ухом, дожидается кивка и с силой сдавливает руку на горле, перекрывая воздух.

Даня жалобно скулит и трётся об Макса совсем бесстыдно.

Макс расслабляет руку, смотрит, не отрывая глаз, как Даня судорожно глотает воздух ртом. Целует данин вздрагивающий кадык. Плавно гладит кожу от ключиц до горла, словно физически ощущая, какой Даня на самом деле непрочный, как просто его повредить.

— Ну чё ты? — ворчит Даня. — Давай ещё.

Макс даёт ещё.

Сжимает руку на его шее так крепко, как может себе позволить, резко дёргает тазом, беспорядочно тыкается губами в заднюю сторону шеи, вслушиваясь в бессильные беспорядочные звуки, издаваемые Даней. Сильнее сдавливает его член. Поддавшись внезапному порыву, проводит под затылком у Дани зубами. 

Пальцы внизу обдаёт мокрым.

Макс двигает рукой ещё пару раз, по инерции, размазывая данину сперму по его несчастным труселям, и чувствует, как Даня обмякает у него в руках.

Мгновенно отпускает хватку на его горле. Хватает его за бёдра, слушая, как шумно и рвано Даня давится воздухом, грубо дёргает его на себя, втрахиваясь в ложбинку под копчиком, и лучше бы они уже просто поебались, что ли, или не лучше, хуй знает, даже без этого рвёт крышняк, и Даня позволяет тягать себя, как угодно, бормочет что-то одобрительное, Макс разбирает только «спасибо» и кончает, заливая свои и данины трусы.

Пиздец.

В следующий раз надо будет не забыть сначала раздеться. Стирку теперь ставить ради двух труселей, что ли?

Интересно, правда, как к этому отнесётся Даня. Прокатит ли это под его «но хомо».

— ..только знаешь, что, — слышит Макс, — в следующий раз надо будет сначала раздеться.


End file.
